The Cronicles of Riddick: Alpah Furian
by Toad12788
Summary: How could I help but be attracted to him? He WAS Riddick after all! My mouth was hanging open, but I didn't care. I had been hearing stories about him for years, but I never thought we would meet, not like this anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The streets were beautiful. All life-forms felt relieved at the leaving of the Necromongers. And I was among them. New Mecca was slowly returning to normal, but I was not. After seeing the affair between Riddick and that grotesque Necromonger, I was haunted by unsettling dreams. Three words and a glowing, blue palm encompassed all of my senses, I could smell, feel, taste, see and hear it all at once, but I could also feel it burning inside of me, trying to break free or take me over, or both.

You Are Furian.

I had no idea what it could mean. and I had no hopes of finding out.

The Necromongers who had been left behind were pulling women into the street. Eleibe, the only friend I had, was kicking and screaming as one of the fiends dragged her by her hair.

I couldn't just stand by and watch the horrible things being done. So, I stepped out of my small shack guns in hand and knives in boots.

That choice was the one that would so impact my life that it was turned upside down.

I dropped three of them before they found out where the shots were coming from. A fourth before they reached me. My father, the only family I knew, taught me how to kill. He had told me that it was in my blood. He said that the skills, the patience, the insight, the giving over of my self to my senses, the observational skills, was a trait of my people.

The men formed a circle around me, all of them staying out of reach, circling like buzzards around a carcass, looking at me with the same lust and hunger as said buzzards.

I took three shots, and hit my marks. My father would be proud. "One shot, one kill."

And then the remaining four were upon me, my guns were out of my hands, and I took a blow to my gut and gave one to a face. I felt the sting of impact tingle up my arm. A kick behind my knee sent me to the ground. I saw black when I took a kick to the side of my head. I pulled a knife out of my boot, and plunged it into a leg.

And then there was pain. And darkness.

I woke up in Necropolis being held up by two angry looking Necromongers. I had no idea how I had ended up there, because all Necromongers had left the Helion system two weeks before. But there I was.

Before me stood a Necro with a Mohawk, his dark eyes glaring at me with malice and ill intent. I was used to seeing the underlings, the pawns, the extras. But this man, if the Necros could be called that, carried himself like a general.

My head was just starting to clear and I was taking in my surroundings when I was startled.

" what are you doing with _this?_" he spat, his teeth clinched together.

The not-half-bad-looking Necro on my left answered, " She fought well, we thought she should be converted. That is why we had her when you returned instead of just killing her, General Vaako." Ah. So he was a general after all!

He glared at the men for minutes before finally speaking to them, his voice full of gravel

" No, no conversion for her." he finally looked at me, his eyes taking in every inch of me. " take her to Dame Vaako to be made over into a woman for The Lord Marshall. And tell Dame Vaako to make sure that she will have no chance for escape."

" So do either of you have names? Or does everyone just treat you like nameless mutts on the street?" I was half being dragged and half walking. I memorized every turn, my back trail, and the scenery. One of them grunted, out of annoyance or amusement I couldn't tell.

After five more minutes had passed the Necro on my left, the one who had spoken to the General, finally answered me. " I am called Meiratus Decrol and this ugly bastard is Megeiro." Megeiro grunted and Meiratus continued, "he hardly ever speaks, but when he does you would be wise to listen."

"So who was that ugly jerk that was bossing you around?" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I didn't care, I was about to belong to The Lord Marshall and no longer to myself. It was an unsettling thought.

"He is no ordinary jerk!" Megeiro snorted at Meiratus' humor. "He is Lord Vaako, first general of the Necromonger race, an unholy demon, but our second in command none the less. We owe our respect to him."

We stopped, suddenly, outside of a large, black door. It opened and I was bathed in warm sunlight. The sun on my skin felt warm, like it never would again for these Necromongers.

A willowy, lithe, dark-skinned woman stood before us. She looked at me and I was, for the first time during this ordeal, afraid. She was cold, calculating, soulless. Even Necromongers still had souls, but this woman, this she-demon, was without one.

"What annoyance have you brought me today, Meiratus?" There was a hiss to her voice, a cold, snake-like hiss. "What use have I for a breeder woman?"

Meiratus stood taller, pulled his shoulders back. I could tell he didn't like being addressed thus by a woman, especially this woman. "General Vaako instructed us to bring her to you. She is not to be converted, but instead made into a woman for The Lord Marshall." and as an after thought, Meiratus added, "He also said for you to make sure she has no chance for escape."

When they let go of me, suddenly, I fell to the floor. My knees were weak and I was light headed. I managed to keep my eyes on the woman only out of sheer terror. She towered over glaring from under her thick lashes.

"So." she said, walking around me. "You have been placed in my charge by my over reaching husband" she never blinked, which unsettled me further. "I am to turn you into a woman for The Lord Marshall, which shall be no easy task."

My vision cut out for a moment, and when I regained it, it flickered at the edges. I could hear her monologing and then a thick thud as my head hit the floor.

I woke up in a lush, thick bed. A bolted upright to a throb in my head. The room I was in was incredibly large, my whole apartment could have fit inside of it. The stones in the floor were all shades of green, the walls sage and the large window seat was a thick forest green.

It was odd to see so much color when I knew I was in Necropolis. The demons normally preferred blacks and greys, keeping colors to crimson red or navy blue.

I saw my clothes at the foot of my bed and it was then that I realized that I was completely naked. I began to wonder if I had been given to The Lord Marshall in my unconscious state.

The door opened and I reached for a knife that wasn't there. A light skinned woman came in baring a tray of food. So I was to be treated halfway decently while I stayed here. She sat the tray on my lap while never meeting my gaze.

"My name is Éiraen." I said to her, trying to calm myself. I had been flung into hell.

"My name is Radienwren. When I was human and I had friends, they called me Wren. You may address me however you wish, since your station is much higher than mine."

My station was higher than hers? I was confused beyond reason.

"Wren, I'm so confused. What's going on here? What are they going to do with me?" I had to choke back a sob & a tear rolled down my face.

She took a deep breath like it pained her to think about what she was about to tell me. When she finally met my gaze, her eyes were silver with a faint trace of violet.

"You are to be fed, bathed and educated in Necromonger ways. And then you will be taken to the bed chambers of The Lord Marshall."

"As a… as an…" I couldn't choke it out. " I will die first." I could tell by the way she looked at me that she believed every word I said.

Despite what others who had met Necromongers and survived had said, Wren was decent and happy. Most of my dealings with Necromongers had been with the warriors, not the underling serving women and regular people.

I had never had such a bath in my life. Hot water and good smelling stuff were very plentiful. Wren washed my hair with something that made it feel like silk. I had never been so clean in my life.

After I was bathed and dressed in a silvery gown I began receiving instructions in the ways of the Necromongers from Dame Vaako.

Riddick, The Lord Marshall, was supreme ruler of the Necromongers. She gave me their entire history in 4 hours. What was odd was that I actually remembered everything. When I was in school when I was younger, the missionary school for street urchins, I remembered everything then too.

Dame Vaako informed me of how well she thought I was learning, though it could have gone faster if I hadn't stopped to ask insolent questions. But I took that as the best compliment I could ever receive from a Necromonger so I didn't complain.

She further informed me that the following evening I was to be given to Lord Riddick.

The following evening? I didn't want to belong to him! I didn't want to share a bed with him or to let him touch me! But I could find no way around it, no way to kill myself and spare myself from the atrocity that was about to befall me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The streets were beautiful. All life-forms felt relieved at the leaving of the Necromongers. And I was among them. New Mecca was slowly returning to normal, but I was not. After seeing the affair between Riddick and that grotesque Necromonger, I was haunted by unsettling dreams. Three words and a glowing, blue palm encompassed all of my senses, I could smell, feel, taste, see and hear it all at once, but I could also feel it burning inside of me, trying to break free or take me over, or both.

You Are Furian.

I had no idea what it could mean. and I had no hopes of finding out.

The Necromongers who had been left behind were pulling women into the street. Eleibe, the only friend I had, was kicking and screaming as one of the fiends dragged her by her hair.

I couldn't just stand by and watch the horrible things being done. So, I stepped out of my small shack guns in hand and knives in boots.

That choice was the one that would so impact my life that it was turned upside down.

I dropped three of them before they found out where the shots were coming from. A fourth before they reached me. My father, the only family I knew, taught me how to kill. He had told me that it was in my blood. He said that the skills, the patience, the insight, the giving over of my self to my senses, the observational skills, was a trait of my people.

The men formed a circle around me, all of them staying out of reach, circling like buzzards around a carcass, looking at me with the same lust and hunger as said buzzards.

I took three shots, and hit my marks. My father would be proud. "One shot, one kill."

And then the remaining four were upon me, my guns were out of my hands, and I took a blow to my gut and gave one to a face. I felt the sting of impact tingle up my arm. A kick behind my knee sent me to the ground. I saw black when I took a kick to the side of my head. I pulled a knife out of my boot, and plunged it into a leg.

And then there was pain. And darkness.

I woke up in Necropolis being held up by two angry looking Necromongers. I had no idea how I had ended up there, because all Necromongers had left the Helion system two weeks before. But there I was.

Before me stood a Necro with a Mohawk, his dark eyes glaring at me with malice and ill intent. I was used to seeing the underlings, the pawns, the extras. But this man, if the Necros could be called that, carried himself like a general.

My head was just starting to clear and I was taking in my surroundings when I was startled.

" what are you doing with _this?_" he spat, his teeth clinched together.

The not-half-bad-looking Necro on my left answered, " She fought well, we thought she should be converted. That is why we had her when you returned instead of just killing her, General Vaako." Ah. So he was a general after all!

He glared at the men for minutes before finally speaking to them, his voice full of gravel

" No, no conversion for her." he finally looked at me, his eyes taking in every inch of me. " take her to Dame Vaako to be made over into a woman for The Lord Marshall. And tell Dame Vaako to make sure that she will have no chance for escape."

" So do either of you have names? Or does everyone just treat you like nameless mutts on the street?" I was half being dragged and half walking. I memorized every turn, my back trail, and the scenery. One of them grunted, out of annoyance or amusement I couldn't tell.

After five more minutes had passed the Necro on my left, the one who had spoken to the General, finally answered me. " I am called Meiratus Decrol and this ugly bastard is Megeiro." Megeiro grunted and Meiratus continued, "he hardly ever speaks, but when he does you would be wise to listen."

"So who was that ugly jerk that was bossing you around?" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I didn't care, I was about to belong to The Lord Marshall and no longer to myself. It was an unsettling thought.

"He is no ordinary jerk!" Megeiro snorted at Meiratus' humor. "He is Lord Vaako, first general of the Necromonger race, an unholy demon, but our second in command none the less. We owe our respect to him."

We stopped, suddenly, outside of a large, black door. It opened and I was bathed in warm sunlight. The sun on my skin felt warm, like it never would again for these Necromongers.

A willowy, lithe, dark-skinned woman stood before us. She looked at me and I was, for the first time during this ordeal, afraid. She was cold, calculating, soulless. Even Necromongers still had souls, but this woman, this she-demon, was without one.

"What annoyance have you brought me today, Meiratus?" There was a hiss to her voice, a cold, snake-like hiss. "What use have I for a breeder woman?"

Meiratus stood taller, pulled his shoulders back. I could tell he didn't like being addressed thus by a woman, especially this woman. "General Vaako instructed us to bring her to you. She is not to be converted, but instead made into a woman for The Lord Marshall." and as an after thought, Meiratus added, "He also said for you to make sure she has no chance for escape."

When they let go of me, suddenly, I fell to the floor. My knees were weak and I was light headed. I managed to keep my eyes on the woman only out of sheer terror. She towered over glaring from under her thick lashes.

"So." she said, walking around me. "You have been placed in my charge by my over reaching husband" she never blinked, which unsettled me further. "I am to turn you into a woman for The Lord Marshall, which shall be no easy task."

My vision cut out for a moment, and when I regained it, it flickered at the edges. I could hear her monologing and then a thick thud as my head hit the floor.

I woke up in a lush, thick bed. A bolted upright to a throb in my head. The room I was in was incredibly large, my whole apartment could have fit inside of it. The stones in the floor were all shades of green, the walls sage and the large window seat was a thick forest green.

It was odd to see so much color when I knew I was in Necropolis. The demons normally preferred blacks and greys, keeping colors to crimson red or navy blue.

I saw my clothes at the foot of my bed and it was then that I realized that I was completely naked. I began to wonder if I had been given to The Lord Marshall in my unconscious state.

The door opened and I reached for a knife that wasn't there. A light skinned woman came in baring a tray of food. So I was to be treated halfway decently while I stayed here. She sat the tray on my lap while never meeting my gaze.

"My name is Éiraen." I said to her, trying to calm myself. I had been flung into hell.

"My name is Radienwren. When I was human and I had friends, they called me Wren. You may address me however you wish, since your station is much higher than mine."

My station was higher than hers? I was confused beyond reason.

"Wren, I'm so confused. What's going on here? What are they going to do with me?" I had to choke back a sob & a tear rolled down my face.

She took a deep breath like it pained her to think about what she was about to tell me. When she finally met my gaze, her eyes were silver with a faint trace of violet.

"You are to be fed, bathed and educated in Necromonger ways. And then you will be taken to the bed chambers of The Lord Marshall."

"As a… as an…" I couldn't choke it out. " I will die first." I could tell by the way she looked at me that she believed every word I said.

Despite what others who had met Necromongers and survived had said, Wren was decent and happy. Most of my dealings with Necromongers had been with the warriors, not the underling serving women and regular people.

I had never had such a bath in my life. Hot water and good smelling stuff were very plentiful. Wren washed my hair with something that made it feel like silk. I had never been so clean in my life.

After I was bathed and dressed in a silvery gown I began receiving instructions in the ways of the Necromongers from Dame Vaako.

Riddick, The Lord Marshall, was supreme ruler of the Necromongers. She gave me their entire history in 4 hours. What was odd was that I actually remembered everything. When I was in school when I was younger, the missionary school for street urchins, I remembered everything then too.

Dame Vaako informed me of how well she thought I was learning, though it could have gone faster if I hadn't stopped to ask insolent questions. But I took that as the best compliment I could ever receive from a Necromonger so I didn't complain.

She further informed me that the following evening I was to be given to Lord Riddick.

The following evening? I didn't want to belong to him! I didn't want to share a bed with him or to let him touch me! But I could find no way around it, no way to kill myself and spare myself from the atrocity that was about to befall me.

Chapter Two

Another day of Necro lessons and another bath. Wren brushed and braided my hair and I was dressed in a very thin gown.

I was led down the hall and into the largest room I had seen so far. The huge four poster bed was up against the far wall draped with sheer hangings. Candles were everywhere.

It was like they were trying to make it romantic or something. As if being a breeder for the enemy war lord would ever be romantic.

I was instructed to wait and as I did I went around the room looking for a weapon to either stop him or end me. There was not a damn thing anywhere that I could use.

And then I saw it at the fireplace. An iron fire poker. I had seen Riddick fight, I didn't stand a chance, but I would fight non the less.

I waited for what seemed like hours and then I sat in the far corner, suddenly tired.

I was suddenly awakened by breathing. Half of the candles were low, the others had already burnt down but I could see him, and I knew he could see me. He had his eyeballs shined when he was in a MaxSec Slam so he can see if someone was sneaking up on him in the dark.

I stayed where I was and I barely moved. He stepped closer to me and then in his deep rumbling voice said to me " Why don't you put that damn thing down before one of us gets hurt?"

"That's the point you Necro freak!" I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I was angry. I was angry at him, at the people of Helion Prime, I was mad at my father, mad at Eleibe, mad at Dam Vaako. Then I lost my mind. I flew at him, brandishing my fire poker like a sword and then like a club.

I landed a solid hit to his shoulder but he brushed it off like it was a fly. He grabbed my weapon and flung it to the wall. Soon he had me by the shoulders pressed into my corner.

I fought him as well as I could and I'd be damned if I was going to let him kiss me of my own free will.

"You fight well. I can hardly believe Vaako picked you for me." He kissed my neck and I tried a cheep shot to the crotch that he dodged.

He ripped the thin robe from my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

And then he tripped as he backed away from me in full reverse. He caught himself and then stood still. His eyes were glued to my chest. I never thought that my chest was appalling, and the thought that he didn't like it pissed me off even more. Wondering about what defect I could possibly have, I looked down.

And then I wanted to run away from myself.

There on my chest was the blue palm print I had dreamed about.

He said three words to me. "You are Furian."

It was all too much and my vision started tunneling, then went black and I hit the floor.

I woke up lying in the bed, my silk slippers lying on the floor. Riddick, or Lord Marshall, as I was to call him, sat in the desk chair looking at me. His eyes were like mirrors, but I knew he was looking at me very intently.

"How old are you?" His voice was calm now, yet slightly reserved, with none of the hunger it had earlier.

"Twenty one." I replied, as calm as he had.

"Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Éiraen. I have no last name and neither did my father."

He laughed. "No, do you know what people you come from?"

"No, My father was the only family I knew. When he taught me how to kill. He told me that it was in my blood. He said that the skills, the patience, the insight, the giving over of my self to my senses, the observational skills, was a trait of my people. But he never told me who exactly my people were."

He laughed again. "Have you had any strange dreams lately? A woman, blue light shining behind her?"

I stuttered. "How…How did you know that? She touched my chest and there was a blue palm print on my chest, but only in the dream. It wasn't really here before tonight."

He stood up and flew at me. He was on top of me, a knee on either side of my waist, my hands pinned above me.

"You have no idea where you came from? ARE YOU BULL SHITTING ME?"

I was shaking and afraid. "I have no idea, really. Please. I don't know."

And then he told me everything.

. He didn't come at me again, with the lust he had before.

I now understood.

I was Furian, an extinct race. All of us that remained had been scattered to the four winds by the previous Lord Marshall in his fear. It was foretold that a Furian would be the Lord Marshall's down fall, so he wiped out the entire civilization.

And indeed a Furian was his downfall. Riddick was that Furian.

And as the new Lord Marshall, Riddick was leading a search for the other Furians.

"I'm here for a reason, then, my lord." there was no small chance, it was fact. I believed that everything happened for a reason.

He laughed at me. "And what reason is that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know always know what the reason is, my lord, but I'm relatively sure there is one."

He laughed again, the deep rumbling laugh that he had. "I'm not your lord. As long as you are with me, it's just Riddick."

"What happens to me now?" I ventured to ask, half scared out of my mind and half afraid to hear his answer.

There was only one candle lit now and shadows fell across both of us.

"You will stay here, with me." My face went ashen and I moved away from him, as fast as I could after fighting, fainting and having everything I had known turned upside down, but he caught my foot. I tried to pull away, I still didn't want to be had against my will.

"If I refuse you, or if you refuse me, they will drag you down necropolis and convert you into one of them. I won't touch you, I could never bring myself to, but we can act it." I let out the breath I had been holding. "You will stay either here, or in your room. And I will call you into my chambers, but you won't have to be afraid of me."

I was confused. He had flown at me full of fiery lust only two hours ago and now he was certain that he wouldn't touch me, ever, in the future.

"you look tired." he said to me and I nodded. "Well sleep then, Éiraen. You will be safe here."

I did and I was.


End file.
